


When New York and Hogwarts Collide

by katayla



Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Blair go to the airport to pick up her cousin, Rose, who has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When New York and Hogwarts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://i-am-girlfriday.livejournal.com/profile)[**i_am_girlfriday**](http://i-am-girlfriday.livejournal.com/). This is half birthday present, half "Hey, remember how I was supposed to write you a _Gossip Girl_ crossover for Christmas?" And, um, the time lines don't really mesh, but if you're willing to accept Rose as Blair's cousin, you'll give me that one, right?

"Why do you have to meet your cousin at the airport?" Chuck asked. He and Blair were walking through the terminal, Blair standing on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. She and Chuck had gotten distracted in the limo, and her cousin was supposed to arrive half an hour ago.

"Her paranoid parents think she can't handle New York on her own."

"And why do I have to come with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?"

"Nope." Chuck grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. "Chuck, we have to find my cousin."

"Don't care," he mumbled. Blair threw her arms around his neck as they kissed. Two weeks of nearly non-stop kissing hadn't lessened the novelty for either of them.

"Blair?"

Blair broke away from Chuck to see a girl with bushy red hair standing next to her. Rose never changed. Her hair was always out of control, she never wore makeup, and her nose was always in a book. The last time Rose had visited, Blair tried to make her mother order a DNA test. There was no way she was related to such a fashion disaster.

"Rose!" Blair put on her best smile. "Welcome to New York! How was your flight?"

"Long," Rose said. "Um, Blair? I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not tell my parents. Or yours."

"I'm intrigued," Chuck said. Rose glanced over at him. "Chuck Bass. I'm sure you remember me."

"Whatever. Blair, do you promise?"

"I suppose so." Blair was sure it couldn't be that bad. Rose never got into trouble.

"I kind of . . . smuggled my boyfriend into the country."

"What?" Blair exclaimed.

Chuck laughed. "I _like_ her."

Rose started speaking very fast. "Our parents don't like each other. We wanted to do something together after graduation, but my dad said he wouldn't trust me alone with a Malfoy, and my mum said I was too young to be so serious about a boy, but we love each other, and they can't tell us what do anymore."

Blair held up a hand. "I don't really need the details of your love life."

"I do."

"Chuck!"

"I'm just expressing interest in your family's life."

"Express it in a less creepy way!"

"Fine." Chuck turned to Rose. "Where exactly is this boyfriend of yours?"

Rose led them over to a bench where a thin, blonde boy was waiting. "Scorpius, this is my cousin, Blair, and Chuck, her, uh, boyfriend?"

"I prefer the term 'gentleman caller.'"

Scorpius ignored them. "Are they going to tell? Because if they are, we can still--"

"No!" Rose cut him off. "They'll keep quiet."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius glared at Chuck and Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I really don't care what you do."

"Just keep it off of Gossip Girl," Chuck said.

Blair scoffed. "Like Gossip Girl would care about them. It's not like they have any deep, dark secrets. Come on then." She grabbed Chuck's hand, and they walked away.

Which meant they missed the nervous, guilty glance Rose and Scorpius exchanged.

"Rose."

"It'll be fine! Just don't do any magic."

And they took hold of each other's hands, and hurried after Chuck and Blair.

Behind them, a teenage girl was texting away.

No one would ever forget the next Gossip Girl blast.


End file.
